


Bored.

by HopeIsADrug



Series: Komahina Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Sex, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime is a masochist, Hinata Hajime is adorable, Hinata Hajime is bratty, Hinata Hajime is kinda needy, Hinata Hajime is sassy, Humiliation kink, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being an Asshole, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, Komaeda Nagito is kinda rude, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Standing Sex, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Wall Sex, Why Did I Write This?, but it's just for pleasure Komaeda isn't that mean, degradation kink, kill me, nevermind he is really fucking needy, no preparation, why is Hinata so cute-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsADrug/pseuds/HopeIsADrug
Summary: Hinata is bored and Komaeda offers to help.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord forgive me

Hinata Hajime was sat as his desk, staring at a blank screen. He was supposed to be working, and while it wasn't as boring as a lot of things, he was getting bored of it. It drove the brunette insane! Why was he merged with Kamukura? Why couldn't he get rid of him? Hinata sighed and threw his head back in the chair, and was met with his fluffy haired friend.

"Hey, Komaeda."

The brunette mumbled. Aforementioned albino smiled slightly.

"Hello, Hinata-kun. What are you up to?"

Hinata sighed readily.

"Just working..."

Komaeda patted Hinata's head and hugged him from behind.

"I miss you..."

"I'm right here."

"I miss hanging out with you."

Hinata blushed slightly as he stood up, knocking Komaeda off of him.

"I'm bored."

He stated. Komaeda gave a somewhat sinister grin.

"You're bored again, huh?"

"That hasn't changed."

Komaeda tapped his chin. Suddenly, his face lit up and he stepped towards Hinata. Although Hinata had predicted that, he hadn't predicted what happened next.

Komaeda quickly pressed the brunette against the wall and began roughly kissing his neck. Hinata stood immobile in a moment of shock. Long and bony fingers ran up and down Hinata's arm in an attempt at comforting the boy. After a few seconds, the albino felt his hair being pulled as Hinata began hitting him.

"W-What are you doing!?"

He yelled once he finally got Komaeda away from his neck.

Komaeda just blinked innocently and smiled.

"You said you were bored, right? Have you had sex?"

If Hinata had water in his mouth, it would have jetted out just now.

"W-What!? Does that matter?!"

"Ah, so Hinata-kun _is_ a virgin. That's alright! I am too!"

"I didn't say that!"

"So you're not?"

Hinata hung his head down in defeat while Komaeda had a smug look on his face.

"I-I never even s-said I was attracted t-to guys..."

Hinata mumbled. Komaeda's face looked slightly sadistic as he said,

"Oh really now? Don't lie to me, Hinata-kun. You were blushing just a second ago."

Hinata, ironically, blushed even more as he said that. This was an unexpected dominant side of Komaeda. He always assumed that if Komaeda had gotten into a relationship with anyone, that he'd be a bottom. So much for assumptions...

"Hinata-kun. I'll do anything to entertain you. So use me, okay?"

Hinata knew it was wrong, but his boredom was killing him. Although he wasn't exactly _using_ Komaeda. He'd been wanting to date the white haired boy for a while now, but had never said anything. Maybe this was his chance?

"Uhm, before we do that Komaeda..."

Komaeda's eyebrow rose in amusement while his eyes displayed curiosity.

"I've wanted to date you for a while now... So..."

"Is this a confession?"

"Duh!"

Komaeda grinned and moved in closer.

"That's great, Hinata-kun. I feel the same way."

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up and his heart racing. This is the second time he's... felt so happy before. The only other time was when he got accepted into the Kamukura Project while he was still clueless.

"Let's go to my room, okay?"

Hinata shook his head slowly. Komaeda gave him a confused look.

"Your bedroom then...?"

Hinata shook his head again.

"Hinata-kun, I don't think I understand."

"I want to do it here..."

Komaeda stared at Hinata for a few seconds, then remembered.

"Oh, right. Make things as exciting as possible for you. If you want to make things exciting, we could do it in a more public space."

Hinata nodded rather quickly. Komaeda giggled and grabbed Hinata's wrist.

* * *

Both boys headed for the storage room. People went in there pretty often, which increased the chance of getting caught. The suggestion of the storage room seemed to make Hinata more nervous and excited.

"Haah... I feel weird, Komaeda."

Hinata whispered as they walked past a few co-workers. Komaeda smirked.

"You're just horny. You'll be fine."

Hinata laughed giddily as they entered the storage room.

"You seem excited."

Komaeda remarked, shutting the door and locking it. Hinata immediately grabbed Komaeda face and pulled him down, kissing him roughly. Although Hinata initiated it, Komaeda quickly took control, slamming Hinata against the slightly dusty door. Their tongues danced together as they explored each other's mouths. Komaeda's hands reached up into Hinata's shirt, one holding his waist, and the other adventuring further.

As he brushed one of Hinata's nipples, the brunette's breath hitched and he let out a soft moan. Komaeda knew he had found his weak spot. His metal hand quickly began playing with the pink bud, his other hand eventually drifting up to play with the other. Komaeda noticed that one of them was inverted, so instead of pinching it, he poked it and dug his finger into the sensitive skin. Hinata was practically drooling when they parted, saliva connecting their tongues.

"Haah~ Komaeda~ M-More~"

The brunette moaned, thrusting his chest into Komaeda's hands.

"Hahnn~! Komaeda, your h-hands are cold..."

Komaeda payed no attention to the complaint as he spun the chestnut haired boy around. The albino immediately began attacking the back of Hinata's neck, ever so roughly groping his chest from time to time.

"K-Komaeda...~"

Hinata turned his head to face his friend... well, if they were even considered "friends" anymore.

Komaeda stopped momentarily, followed by a whine from Hinata.

"Komaeda... Just fucking _wreck_ me. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore... I'm bored. So _bored._ "

Hinata's teasing actually stared to work.

"You're still bored, huh? God, you're such a whore."

Unexpectedly, a loud moan suddenly left Hinata's mouth. He quickly covered his mouth while Komaeda leaned in closer.

"That turns you on? Degradation? Slut."

Hinata moaned again, slowly pushing his ass onto Komaeda's crotch.

"Oh, so you want it already? Maybe I should make you wait. I think that'd be fun."

Komaeda grinned sinisterly. Hinata whined and pushed back more. The only reaction that got from Komaeda was a pinch at Hinata's nipple. He moaned loudly once again and Komaeda pushed his chest against the door.

"If someone was to open this right now, we would all be mortified. Is that what you want?"

Hinata nodded excessively.

"What a whore."

He responded. He continued rubbing Hinata's erect nipples and grinded on his ass. Small and short pants and moans left Hinata's mouth as they continued the routine for a few minutes, before Hinata began complaining.

"Komaeda, I'm bored of this now."

Komaeda nodded and spun Hinata around. He quickly deprived both of them of their clothes and lifted the brunette, pushing him against the door. Hinata's hands quickly tangled in the albino's hair and he wrapped his legs around said boy's waist.

"Fuck me~ fuck me, please~"

Hinata whined, rubbing his hard nipples again Komaeda's chest. Komaeda slapped Hinata's ass, erupting a moan out of the brunette.

"Hinata-kun. If you keep complaining, I'm going to stop and leave you here. Horny and useless. Only capable of begging for sex from trash such as myself."

Before Hinata could argue against the depreciating remark, Komaeda slightly chapped lips were already against his. They kissed hungrily and Komaeda began stroking Hinata's erection.

"Mmmm~ keep pinching me... Hurt me, Komaeda~! Please~"

Komaeda stared for a few seconds with confusion.

"Hinata-kun, I think you're getting carried away with this. I'm not going to hurt you."

Hinata seemingly noticed how far he was going, since he didn't ask again.

"W-Well, can you just be rough with me?"

"You like it rough, huh?"

Hinata nodded hastily.

"Come onnnn~ Fuck me alreadyy~ pussy."

"I'm not a pussy."

"Then take me already."

Komaeda sighed and leaned into Hinata's ear.

"I'm not prepping you, then."

Komaeda pulled away and examined Hinata's face. His eyes were lidded, his lips slightly parted, his cheeks a cute, rosy color.

"You're so cute~"

Hinata pouted.

"Hurry."

Komaeda nodded, rubbing some of the pre-cum leaking from Hinata's tip onto his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Calm down. 3... 2... 1."

Komaeda slowly pushed into Hinata, giving him time to adjust. Hinata let out a loud moan, which honestly could be mistaken for screaming.

"Shhh. Don't be too loud, okay?"

Hinata nodded as Komaeda began thrusting into him. Hinata's moaning and panting became louder and Komaeda sucked and licked Hinata's nipples.

"Haaah~! Komaeda~! M-My nipples f-feel so good~! My everywhere f-feels so good~!"

Komaeda had never expected the usually calm and collected, Hinata Hajime, to flip out like this. Especially during sex. He always imagined if he and Hinata had sex, that Hinata would immediately want to take control. That was quickly proven to be false.

"K-Komaeda~ I'm coming...~!"

Komaeda smirked and leaned into Hinata, thrusting deeper and rubbing his nipples more.

"What a slut. Coming already? How much of a cunt are you?"

Hinata moaned, bringing Komaeda's robotic hand down to stroke his pulsing erection.

"Haaahh~"

Hinata moaned loudly, riding out his orgasm with Komaeda still thrusting into him.

"Good boy~"

Komaeda whispered, kissing Hinata's cheek as he started to pull out. Hinata's pulled Komaeda back with his legs.

"Come inside me~"

Komaeda blinked, but nodded.

"If that's what you want~"

Komaeda gave one last thrust as he came in Hinata. His legs started to give out on him, so they both slid down the door.

"Haah~ I love you~"

Hinata moaned. Komaeda smiled.

"I love you too~"

* * *

When the two left the room, they got confused, concerned, and weird looks from their co-workers. They decided to ignore it lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3! Please let me know if there is anything I can improve on :)


End file.
